The present invention relates to an apparatus for treating items on a workbench in a controlled environment.
Ever increasing levels of requirement in regard to room conditions and in particular room cleanliness are made for the treatment of very small items, for example products in the pharmaceutical industry, the timepiece industry or in computer technology. The conventional clean-rooms have been found to be defective in many cases as production areas with air-lock doors for the personnel, in particular when personnel movement results in disadvantageous flow conditions in the working area.
The specification of German Utility Model No. 1 821 926 describes a pressure-resistant steel vessel as a test chamber for building materials with horizontal air guide means which extend within the vessel and through which air is introduced laterally into the test chamber and is removed at the rear side thereof. In that arrangement there are two horizontal air circuits which come together in the test chamber. That steel vessel cannot afford an improvement in the conditions for clean-rooms.
Also known are open laboratory cubicles with perforated bench surface, through which the exhaust or waste air is sucked away downwardly.